


Ma Fleur

by venusasaboy (pvnkflamingo)



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lutávio - Freeform, M/M, Musician!Otávio, The Cinematic Orchestra, angst-ish
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/venusasaboy
Summary: Otávio se muda para a pacata Ouro Verde, convencido pelo irmão e por sua melhor amiga. Ali, seu coração encontra terra fértil e floresce, e fugir de si mesmo não é uma opção.





	1. To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Títulos: álbum Ma Fleur, de The Cinematic Orchestra.

Otávio contemplou a frente de sua nova casa silenciosamente, enquanto Mariana e Randolfo subiam os quatro degraus da entrada carregando caixas. Ainda estava atordoado com a rapidez da mudança, cansado da longa viagem, e seus pensamentos fluíam sem as barreiras de costume. Aquela casa, com um jardim de ervas daninhas na frente e a fachada implorando por uma demão de tinta, seria seu abrigo pelos meses vindouros, enquanto se estabelecia em Ouro Verde e tentava encontrar um futuro para si. Os seis primeiros meses do aluguel já estavam pagos.

O que faria com todo esse tempo? Não havia decidido. Em um momento de loucura aceitou o convite do irmão para fugir de Campinas e respirar novos ares. Desde que abandonou a carreira militar, percebendo que era mais uma tentativa de se sentir mais próximo do pai disfarçada de vocação, sentia-se um tanto perdido, sem raízes.

Um soco brincalhão em seu braço o tirou de seus devaneios.

\- Já encontramos e conseguimos a casa para você, agora temos de mobiliar e decorar também decerto? - Mariana perguntou.

\- Não vejo porque não, já que são tão prestativos e queridos, pensando apenas no meu bem-estar. - Otávio rebateu, com a voz mais séria e arrogante que conseguia imitar.

\- Seu bem-estar inclui exercitar esses músculos, soldado! Tocar clarineta não fortalece os bíceps até onde sei. - Com uma piscadela, a moça de curtos cabelos castanhos empurra um estojo desajeitadamente em sua direção, deixando Otávio ultrajado.

\- Para quê tomar cuidado com os pertences dos outros, não é mesmo? - diz exasperado, segurando com força o estojo contra o peito antes que caísse ao chão.

\- M-m-mariana, n-n-ão devia br-br-brincar assim! S-sabe que é uma relíquia - Randolfo disse, franzindo a testa.

\- Ela não se importa com a arte nem com a história, e eu não esperava mais dela. - disse Otávio, caminhando em direção a porta de entrada. Não estava bravo de verdade com Mariana, mas essas cenas eram parte da amizade deles: ele fingia um drama que não sentia e ela fingia que acreditava na encenação. Discutiam por esporte, para animar e preencher os espaços quando estes oprimiam a alma. Para se distraírem quando algo os afligia, para fingir que a vida era mais fácil e descomplicada do parecia ser. Aquela nova casa, todo aquele ar puro, já deixavam de sufocá-lo - este era o poder de Mariana, lembrá-lo de olhar para fora de si mesmo e perceber o mundo ao seu redor sem sentimentalismo e ansiedade.

Poderia sentir-se perdido e estar flutuando na incerteza de tão poucas expectativas, mas tinha duas pessoas que o mantinham em terra firme, e isso haveria de bastar.

...

Os livros já estavam organizados na estante, as roupas já estavam no armário. Otávio sentia-se exausto, porém satisfeito com o resultado. Sua nova casa já lembrava um lar.

Ouviu o portão se abrindo e se dirigiu à porta, pensando que era Randolfo voltando com a comida. Abriu a porta pronto para reclamar da demora, quando um sorriso nervoso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Otávio, muito prazer em conhecê-lo, finalmente! - Dona Nicoletta o abraçou, pegando-o de surpresa. - Que tal a casa? Como veio antes do previsto não tivemos tempo para arrancar o mato e tudo o mais, mas não se preocupe, bambino, meu filho mais novo já prometeu vir cuidar disso. 

Ela era como ele havia imaginado: a perfeita matrona italiana de sorriso fácil e mãos inquietas; mas sua voz enérgica demonstrava força e pouca paciência para bobagens. De repente, Otávio se sentiu tímido e quis que Mariana e Randolfo estivessem ali ainda.

\- Eu agradeço muito, Dona Nicoletta. - disse, exibindo seu sorriso mais confiante para afastar o nervosismo. - A casa é perfeita, os cômodos são espaçosos, as janelas grandes... Quanto ao resto, eu me viro, não precisa incomodar seu filho com isso não.

\- Imagine! É minha obrigação como proprietária te entregar a casa em perfeito estado. A menina Mariana me disse que você viria semana que vem, mas o senhor se adiantou muito. - ela apoiou as mãos na cintura e suspirou. - Ora, paciência! Passei aqui só para desejar boas vindas! Espero que seja feliz nessa casa, era de meu avô, que Deus o tenha. Está aqui há muito tempo, desde que o trem chegou a Ouro Verde! Mas isso é conversa de velhos. Amanhã cedo te telefono para avisar quando o meu Luccino vem.

\- Mas já vai? Não gostaria de um café? Adoraria saber mais sobre a cidade. - disse Otávio, apesar do cansaço aparente em seu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe, outro dia conversamos! - disse a senhora, andando apressada - Minha filha Fani está me esperando no carro, vamos visitar as meninas Benedito. Seu irmão vai se casar com uma delas, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, com a Lídia. - respondeu Otávio.

\- Lídia! Arteira que só. Essa menina deu mais trabalho que todas as irmãs juntas. Mas tem um bom coração e é isso que importa. - disse Nicoletta, sorrindo pra si mesma, já passando pelo portão - Até logo, Otávio! E seja bem vindo!

\- Até. - disse baixinho pra si mesmo.


	2. Familiar Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luccino e Otávio se conhecem.

O sol já estava quase a pino, observando dois rapazes arrancando o mato de um canteiro que não via flores há alguns anos.

\- Você pensa em plantar alguma coisa aqui? - disse o filho mais novo de dona Nicoletta, com um sorriso curioso.

Luccino era tão gentil que sua presença deixava Otávio inquieto. Sentia a necessidade de ajudar com os consertos necessários (na verdade preferia fazer tudo sozinho ao invés de incomodar alguém), mas estar tão próximo dele confundia seus instintos - queria tocar aqueles cabelos e queria fugir para o outro lado do país.

\- Talvez... Um arbusto florido ficaria bonito, azaleias? Mas a única planta que eu já tive foi um cacto com uma flor artificial de enfeite, então não sei bem se consigo - Otávio riu nervosamente, procurou nos olhos do outro algum indício de impaciência ou tédio. Queria que Luccino fosse seu amigo. Queria poder conversar com ele - Queria saber mais sobre você.

Luccino o encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha. Otávio arregalou os olhos, em pânico.

\- Quero dizer, quero saber mais sobre... Sobre a sua família! Sobre a casa, sua mãe disse que era do seu... Avô? Tataravô acho. Você não precisa... Eu não quis dizer....

Luccino estava sorrindo.

\- Pretende terminar alguma de suas frases? Não acho que dá pra conversar se eu tiver que adivinhar o que você quer dizer - Luccino começou a juntar as ervas daninhas para colocar num saco de lixo, desviando o olhar de Otávio para lhe dar espaço.

\- Eu não quis... Te deixar desconfortável. Não pretendia dizer aquilo em voz alta - sua voz foi se apequenando a cada palavra. Sentia o rosto queimando.

Uma mão cálida lhe tocou o ombro esquerdo.

\- Deixe disso. Acho que eu deveria estar desconfortável, mas estou sentindo uma paz tão imensa aqui. Está um dia bonito e eu acho que acabei de fazer um novo amigo - Luccino sorriu, e Otávio não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

\- Se isso for verdade, essa é a amizade mais rápida e fácil que eu consegui desde o jardim de infância - Otávio riu, aliviado com a reação.

\- Como assim, Otávio? E eu? - disse Mariana, abrindo o portão e puxando seu noivo, Victor Brandão, pela mão.

\- Você é uma intrometida - respondeu Otávio, se levantando para abraçar a amiga - Fala, Mariana, o que quer de mim agora?

\- Brandão e eu viemos te buscar para um almoço antes que morra de fome, mas se preferir pode continuar... - Ela olhou para Luccino - ...aqui com seu novo amigo.

Otávio corou violentamente com as palavras carregadas de subtexto.

\- Sou seu amigo também, até onde me lembro - disse Luccino, limpando as mãos sujas em um pano velho - Pelo menos eu era há duas semanas e fui te salvar na chuva quando a corrente da sua moto estourou no meio do mato.

\- É claro que é! - disse ela, abraçando-o - E está convidado a almoçar com a gente também.

\- Eu estou com um pouco de trabalho atrasado na oficina... - começou Luccino

\- Você sempre tem trabalho a fazer na oficina, mas pode tirar um tempo para comer com os amigos, não pode? Vamos, Luccino, ou vou ter que dizer pra sua Mama que você não está se alimentando direito - interrompeu Brandão.

\- Você não ousaria! - exclamou Luccino, horrorizado.

Otávio ria baixinho com aquela cena, sentindo-se leve e despreocupado como há muito não se sentia. Queria que esse momento se estendesse o máximo possível. - Vamos, Luccino, merecemos todas as glórias e agrados depois desse trabalho todo.

\- Então vou - disse o rapaz, suavemente - Vou para casa me trocar. Onde encontro vocês?

\- Na minha casa - respondeu Brandão. - Já deixamos quase tudo pronto e estamos morrendo de fome, então não demore ou não vai sobrar nada pra você.

Luccino riu, saindo apressado pelo portão. Otávio quase suspirou, mas se controlou a tempo.

\- Quer que eu te passe o telefone dele? - disse Mariana, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Que absurdo, acabamos de nos conhecer, você está imaginando coisas - Otávio se apressou a dizer - O Luccino é uma boa companhia, só isso.

\- Eu nunca vi o Luccino tão animado, parecia completamente encantado com você. Brandão também viu, não é mesmo? - disse Mariana.

Brandão riu e pôs o braço direito sobre os ombros da noiva. - Se Mariana viu, estava lá. Ela sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado por ela antes de eu mesmo pensar na possibilidade.

Otávio franziu a testa, não se permitindo acreditar naquilo. - Vocês estão passando tempo demais passeando de moto debaixo do sol. Tem chá gelado na cozinha se quiserem, vou me trocar e já vamos.

Mariana riu e sussurrou algo para Brandão, e entraram na casa atrás de um Otávio levemente irritado.

...

Depois do almoço farto, os quatro conversavam e contavam histórias, despreocupados e contentes.

\- E lá estava esse rapaz, misterioso, segurando um copo cheio de bebida quente, parecendo completamente deslocado. Eu tive que ir falar com ele - disse Mariana, sorrindo para Otávio.

\- Eu estava completamente entediado pra falar a verdade - disse ele - A música era ruim, as pessoas estavam todas muito bêbadas, eu já estava pronto pra ir embora. Então surge essa TinkerBell morena e esbarra em mim, de propósito - Otávio apontou para Mariana para enfatizar sua falsa indignação - derrubando toda aquela cerveja quente na minha camiseta favorita.

Mariana gargalhou, deliciada - Então eu disse, "perdi meus amigos, estou morrendo de fome e agora derrubei bebida em você. Quer sair daqui? Eu te pago um lanche pra compensar essa bagunça". Ele travou por uns minutos tentando descobrir se eu era doida ou se estava cantando ele. Mas aceitou.

\- Um lanche de graça é um lanche de graça. É falta de educação recusar - disse Otávio, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Mas que festa foi essa que estava tão ruim pra vocês quererem ir embora tão cedo? - perguntou Luccino.

\- Festa de calouros, eu não conhecia ninguém mas os garotos que moravam comigo insistiram pra eu ir, então... - respondeu Otávio, suspirando.

\- Se não tivesse ido teria perdido a imensa honra de dividir um podrão comigo - interrompeu Mariana, satisfeita consigo mesma.

\- E que perda terrível seria - concordou Otávio, esticando o braço para segurar a mão da amiga no outro sofá, apertando com carinho.

\- Devo me preocupar com esse amor todo? - brincou Brandão, sonolento.

\- Hmm, talvez. Vai comigo dar um mergulho na cachoeira mais tarde? - indagou a moça, bocejando.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem - respondeu Brandão, dando um beijo preguiçoso na noiva.

\- Já que todos querem dormir, vou voltar ao trabalho. Quer uma carona, Otávio? Eu te deixo em casa - Luccino ofereceu.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Mariana se adiantou - Mas que ideia ótima! Claro que ele aceita.

\- Fala por mim agora? - Otávio pretendia aceitar, mas sabia o que Mariana estava pensando e isso o deixava inquieto - Mas aceito sim.

O sorriso de Luccino se alargou e qualquer nervosismo que tentasse nublar os pensamentos de Otávio se dissipou. 


	3. Child Song

"O que acha de conhecer um pouco da cidade amanhã?"

Otávio aceitou imediatamente, tomado pela animação depois dos acontecimentos do dia. Ao atravessar o portão de sua casa e olhar para trás acenando para Luccino, começou a refletir sobre o significado daquele convite.

Seria um encontro? Será que dona Nicoletta estava pressionando o filho a passar um tempo com ele? Será que Mariana tinha falado sobre ele com Luccino? O que deveria vestir? Não teve nem mesmo a presença de espírito de perguntar aonde iam, e agora praguejava pra seu eu passado por sua falta de noção.

Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar em outras coisas. Praticou clarineta e se irritou com o resultado; abriu um livro e não conseguiu se concentrar.

\- Agora essa - disse, pro vazio de seu quarto - Agora vou ficar distraído e bobo como um adolescente apaixonado.

...

Ouro Verde era uma cidade pequena comparado ao que Otávio estava acostumado. Luccino lhe mostrou onde ficava o museu da cidade, com relíquias da época em que as plantações de café dominavam a paisagem. Ele conheceu a biblioteca municipal, onde Cecília, a irmã mais nova de Mariana, trabalhava. Visitou o teatro, e se divertiu com as histórias de Luccino sobre os musicais estrelados por Lídia na infância. Procurou saber sobre a orquestra municipal e sobre escolas de músicas. No final da tarde, sentia-se mais parte daquela cidadezinha simpática.

\- Sejam bem vindos! Já sabem o que vão pedir? - perguntou a barista, com os cabelos cacheados presos num coque frouxo e um sorriso largo.

\- Oi Amélia! Como está a Lara? - perguntou Luccino, enquanto sentavam-se em uma mesa no canto.

A cafeteria era pequena, aconchegante, com decoração colonial. O sol já ia sumindo no horizonte, e o lugar que escolheram ainda recebia um pouco daquela luz natural. Otávio sentiu como se estivesse em uma novela de época.

\- Ah, você conhece aquela peça. Corre pela casa toda, rola com o cachorro na terra, volta pra casa toda suja de barro. Agora que as aulas voltaram eu espero ter um pouco mais de sossego - respondeu Amélia, tirando um caderninho e uma caneta do avental - Estão com fome? Dona Ágatha trouxe a quiche de legumes hoje, está divina. E o bolo de frutas vermelhas eu fiz hoje mesmo - complementou a mulher de olhos verdes.

\- Eu vou querer uma fatia daquela torta de frango e um café, por favor - pediu Luccino - Otávio, já sabe o que vai pedir...?

\- Eu vou querer um pedaço de bolo, por favor. E um mate gelado - disse Otávio, após uma rápida olhada no cardápio em cima da mesa.

\- Anotado! Já trago os pedidos de vocês - Ela caminhava com a graça de quem não tem nenhuma preocupação, de quem abraçou a vida, para quem todo dia é uma nova surpresa.

Luccino notou o olhar de Otávio para a barista. - Amélia é mesmo linda. E casada - sussurrou.

\- Que é isso, Luccino, eu não estava... Você entendeu tudo errado - protestou o outro, ao mesmo tempo indignado e envergonhado.

Luccino sorriu e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas - Ei, estou só brincando. Não tem problema nenhum em admirar uma mulher bonita, não é mesmo?

Otávio ficou em silêncio. Seu olhar então se desviou para a janela, de onde podia ver a rua e o céu a escurecer. - Não. Mas você fala de um tipo de admiração que implica em... coisas. Em presumir que eu seja um tipo de homem, um tipo de pessoa... Eu não sou assim - Sentia que estava na defensiva, falando como um animal acuado, e odiava isso. Forçou sua voz a ficar firme. - Me entende?

\- Mais do que imagina - disse Luccino, suavemente - E quem é você então?

Otávio pensou por um instante. - Na maioria dos dias nem eu mesmo sei - Seus olhos então se voltaram para aquele estranho que já lhe era tão familiar. Quantas pessoas já haviam se apaixonado tão rápido assim por aquele sorriso tão gentil?

Nesse momento, uma mulher com traços asiáticos e expressão cansada entrou na cafeteria, com os cabelos curtos despenteados com o vento. Quando viu Amélia, seu rosto todo se iluminou delicadamente, como um quarto de espelhos refletindo a luz pálida de uma vela.

Amélia parou o que estava fazendo e correu para abraçar a recém-chegada. - Mariko! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

Mariko se afastou um pouco e beijou a testa da outra mulher - Um palestrante faltou e a minha apresentação foi adiantada pra hoje de manhã. Aproveitei para voltar mais cedo pra casa.

\- Eu vou servir o Luccino e o amigo dele e já te trago um café, aí você me conta tudo - Amélia beijou os lábios de Mariko rapidamente.

\- Não precisa servir a gente não - disse o italiano, levantando-se para buscar os pedidos no balcão, mas a barista já trazia a bandeja animadamente.

\- Bom apetite! Se quiserem algo é só chamar! - e praticamente correu até a recém-chegada. Logo as duas mulheres estavam sentadas de frente uma para a outra, de mãos dadas sobre a mesa, conversando em voz baixa, como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali.

Otávio sorriu para Luccino. - Casadas?

\- E com uma filha. Surpreso?

\- Um pouco. A gente cresce com uma ideia de que cidades do interior são tradicionais e conservadoras e fica com isso na cabeça. Ouro Verde está se revelando melhor do que eu esperava - disse, sonhador. Percebeu então que podia ter cometido uma indelicadeza e se apressou em complementar - Por favor, não me leve a mal. Não queria soar tão arrogante.

Luccino cruzou os braços e se afastou um pouco da mesa, olhando para Otávio como quem se divertisse. - Você tem um jeito de reizinho orgulhoso mesmo. Mas até agora não me ofendeu, então não precisa se preocupar.

\- Reizinho orgulhoso? Ora essa. - disse Otávio, imitando a postura do outro - Não sou eu quem nasceu em outro país.

\- Eu só nasci na Toscana, minha vida toda aconteceu aqui. Aprendi a nadar na cachoeira, brinquei de correr na praça da igreja. Até tive uma paixonite na Mariana - riu Luccino, balançando a cabeça ao lembrar do passado.

\- E quem é que nunca teve uma paixonite pela Mariana? - perguntou Otávio, após um longo gole de seu chá - Todo mundo na faculdade adorava aquela maluca. Eu conhecia todo mundo porque ela conhecia todo mundo. Não me deixava em paz um segundo - suspirou, os olhos cheios de ternura - Se não fosse por ela, Randolfo nunca teria cantado pra Lídia, eles nunca teriam namorado, não estariam noivos... Ou talvez sim, não sei.

\- Ele cantou pra Lídia? - riu Luccino, incrédulo.

Otávio apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, curvando-se em direção ao amigo - Você não tem ideia do que estão planejando pro casamento. Vai ser insano.

\- E o que seus pais acham dessa insanidade toda? - perguntou Luccino, mas imediatamente se arrependeu. O outro rapaz pareceu murchar um pouco, e seu sorriso vacilou. - O que aconteceu? 

\- É que... É bobagem. Eles não são exatamente meus pais. Randolfo era meu vizinho e meu melhor amigo quando minha mãe morreu. Meu pai estava longe, numa base do exército, e eu não tinha com quem ficar. Randolfo pediu para os pais que me deixassem ficar com eles, eles entraram em contato com meu pai, e assim viramos irmãos, de certa forma. - Otávio brincou com o pedaço de bolo na sua frente, distraído - Eu acho que eles foram meus pais, até onde importa. Trabalhavam o dia todo, não tinham tanto tempo pra cuidar de mais uma criança, mas nunca me deixaram passar necessidade, cuidaram de mim quando ficava doente, me levaram pra escola. Foi muito mais do que meu pai fez a vida toda. Ele não gostava muito de mim, só mandava um dinheiro no começo do mês. Eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que o vi.

\- Eu não quis te deixar triste lembrando dessas coisas... - começou Luccino, mas Otávio o interrompeu rapidamente.

\- Não, eu é que devia pedir desculpa por... ter jogado todo esse drama pra cima de você. Estou sendo má companhia - Otávio sorriu, um tanto envergonhado. Abrindo o coração daquele jeito pra alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer... - Deixa isso pra lá. Não tem importância.

\- Tudo bem - disse Luccino, percebendo o desconforto do outro. Terminaram de comer em silêncio, ouvindo a música suave da cafeteria. Depois conversaram amenidades e trocaram histórias: um falou de orquestras, ensaios, faculdade, festas; o outro, sobre aprender a consertar carros, montar sua própria oficina, competições de natação na infância, ter três irmãos mais velhos. Otávio falou sobre as cores que pensou para a casa e Luccino se ofereceu para ajudar na pintura.

De repente já era noite, a cafeteria estava fechando, e nenhum deles queria ir embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justiça para Ameriko! (Inclusive considerando escrever algo só delas, Modern Setting também)  
> Vida longa a Lutávio <3


End file.
